This invention relates to the field of hypodermic syringe holders for use in combination with disposable medicament-containing ampoules. More specifically, it relates to syringe holders of simple construction which are adapted to easily, and effectively, immobilize a cartridge ampoule within the holder during use. The holders are thus particularly effective for manual aspirating use.